Undercover Mission 101
by tashy1994
Summary: Taking place at the end of Season 2...just before Sam returns to 15 division from his undercover mission and has looming possible suspension. Sam wonders how he will get through the summer now the McNally has gone rouge and is on a vacation. Conversation between Boyd and Sam as Sam has been made to be a cop.
1. Chapter 1

Taking place at the end of Season 2...just before Sam returns to 15 division from his undercover mission and has looming possible suspension. Sam wonders how he will get through the summer now the McNally has gone rouge and is on a vacation. Conversation between Boyd and Sam as Sam has been made to be a cop.

Date: Last Night of Under-cover Mission before Suspension.

Location: 15 Division Under-Cover Apartment

'Boyd, I have been busted, they know I am a cop. I can't be here anymore its not safe.' Sam said worried something might happen if he stays to much longer.

Calm Down, it will be ok, I was just thinking I can't continue either as my families at home. If you have been made there is no doubt I probably have been to, and I don't want to put myself in danger because I couldn't leave my family with that..' Boyd said in a husky yet assertive voice.

'You have a family?' Sam looked blankly at Boyd in disbelief as it is something he has never mentioned before.

'Sure do.. As hard is this job is, it is 10x harder being away from my family. I have a wife and 2 kids that I love more than ever.'

'Dude I'm shocked you never mentioned anything, I just thought you were a ladies man.' Sam said

'No, my heart definitely belongs to just one person. She is so brave and strong for me, I guess the reason I don't pronounce it to the world is because she is not what you would assume she would be.' Boyd grinned and smiled.

'What do you mean bud?' confused and worried Sam asked.

'I mean, yes she is my wife and I love her so much but there is so much of pain she is going through and she doesn't like people to see her when she is in pain.' Boyd said

'That doesn't make any sense, why would she not want people who surround her with love and support?' Sam said convinced he wasn't serious.

'Ok, ill explain she was in a serious car accident, where she was t-boned by another car and I had to make the decision when I got to the hospital to amputate her arm or let her die. It was basically life and death in my hands, and yes I deal with it every day but its not the same when your faced with it within your family.' Boyd took a large breath, relieved someone else knew.

'Mate I had no idea, I'm so sorry. I'm here for anything you need.' Sam asserted worryingly.

'It's not something I share very often, it is very personal and very painful but I have to live with the choice I made every day, thats why I do this job and now that I have been made, I would rather go home to my family and make sure they are safe, then compromise myself and leave my wife with two kids by herself.' Boyd knew it was the right decision to tell Sam as he couldn't keep it bottled in.

'I completely understand mate, I wish I could have what you have. The love and pain your family has made you stronger I just don't see that happening for me anytime soon, especially with McNally just disappearing on me after I said all I wanted was to be with her.' Sam looked blankly at the pot plant he had got for the apartment as a token of the future and growth.

'You and McNally have something amazing, I know this. You just have to have a little faith in love and that everything will be ok. I never thought my life would be like this but at the end of the day, I would never change it for anything in the world. My wife and my kids do so much for me by being with me every day and I can see you and McNally will get there its only a matter of time.' Boyd said knowing Sam was probably not listening to a word he said.

'She left, I don't know what to do with that. I have so admiration for what you have been through and how strong you are, I just don't know if I can do the same thing.' Sam said knowing talking about McNally didn't help getting her off his mind.

'You can bud, look at me. I am doing this for my family and one day you will have a family and you will do the right thing.' Boyd said looking at Sam with confidence.

'What's your wife's name? She sounds like a strong courageous women' Sam said interested to know who this wonderful women is that is making Boyd so happy.

'Shh... I hear something outside?' Boyd said in a husky soft voice.

Before any other words were spoken, the sudden outburst of gun fire was abundant.

'Duck Stay on the floor.' Sam shouted to Boyd.

The gunfire ceased, slowly getting up Boyd had no idea what had just happened. Looking around he couldn't see Sam.

'Sam, WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU?' Boyd voice projected around the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2: Where is Sam?

Chapter 2

In the darkness of night, gun fire was exchanged Boyd had no idea where Sam was. Screaming out, he could hear the echoes of the empty room bouncing of the walls.

'Sam, mate Where are you?' screaming to the echoes.

Boyd's worst nightmare was coming true, he knew that there was always a prospect of gun fire when it came to undercover operations, it was just the nature of the game and the line of work they are in.

'Sam, Sam, Sam...' Boyd screaming and running around had no idea what to do.

A sudden buzzing vibration rattled the silence in the room. Boyd walked over the the table, looking down at the phone the name McNally illuminated on the screen.

Sam's phone was still here, the question that came to Boyd's mind was How? How does McNally have his undercover number?

Boyd decides to take the plunge and answer the phone.

'Hello...McNally...' Boyd said not sure what to expect on the other side of the line.

The deathly silence in the phone... confused Boyd..

'Is anyone there? McNally...' Boyd said quietly in the phone.

'This is a warning... if you do not transfer 10 million dollars Andy McNally will die.. This is not a joke. Please place a bag with the money in it on the Corner of Wellington St and University Ave. You have 24 hours..' the voice recording said..

'Crap... What?... Sammy WHERE ARE YOU?. ARE YOU IN THE APARTMENT?' Boyd said stressing out at the recording..

Boyd decides there is only one thing to do.. call Frank and give him the low down. There is no time to look for Sam, Boyd had all faith that Sam would be ok, after all he is Sam.

The phone was dialing for what seemed to feel like eternity to Boyd, finally Frank picked up. It was 2am in the morning, so Boyd had to brace himself for a not happy Frank.

'Boyd... why are you calling me at this ungodly time in the morning.' Frank was very snappy and seemed upset.

'I wouldn't call if it wasn't important, some things have gone down whilst Sam and I have been on undercover, we have just been shot at in our apartment, now Sam has vanished. Also to top it off I just got a ransom call to Sam's undercover phone demanding 10 million dollars or else McNally will die.' Boyd said as fast as he could. Trying to sum up all the events that have happened tonight.

'Hold Up.. ok I'm up. I'll call everyone up and get all of 15 division to the station immediately...We WILL find them.' Frank said trying not to freak out, at the thought of losing a rookie and an training officer.

Frank began to ring everyone in 15 division. Noelle was with him so it was just the rest of the division...

'Chris... get to the office ASAP, tell Dov and Gail too as well...' Frank said wondering how many calls he will have to make today.

'Traci... get to the office ASAP, tell Jerry he needs to come ASAP too...' Frank said

'Whats going on?... Everything ok? ' Traci said

'I'll explain when we are in the office. Just hurry its urgent.' Frank hanged up as soon as Traci said Yes.

Frank knew the next call was going to be the hardest, calling Ollie and telling him his best friend is missing and his rookie is been taken hostage.

Dialing the number Frank knew Ollie wouldn't be like Traci, he would demand answers straight away.

Oliver woke up, his wife sleeping on the other side of the bed. He knew something was happening. Frank just didn't call at this time of the morning for no good reason...

'Frank, Whats wrong? Whats going on?' Oliver said fully awake and ready for anything.

'Ok, please stay calm. Its Swarek and McNally, Swarek has gone missing and McNally has been taken hostage, I can only assume by the people who shot bullets at the undercover apartment tonight.' Frank said worried at what Oliver's reaction may be.

'Shit...I'll be at the office in 10 mins.' Oliver said trying not to freak out.

'Ok, I will be giving 15 division a full briefing in 30 minutes.' Frank said then hanged up.

Everyone had gathered at the office.. all concerned about whats going on, only knowing bits and pieces. Oliver needed to sit by himself, as he couldn't look anyone in the eye, it was all to painful.

Frank walked into the room, ready to tell the division what was happening...

'Ladies & Gentleman, I apologize for waking you all up at this hour. However there has been some disturbing revelations that have happened during the night and we need all you to help out.' Frank said looking at each of the Rookies.

'Swarek has gone missing and due to the nature of the undercover operation we have been asked to help out. However this is not the reason we are here, whilst Detective Boyd was at the apartment after an incident that occurred he received an anonymous phone call asking for a ransom or Andy McNally will die.'

The whole department went quiet.

Small slow steps were heard coming towards the room, everyone turned around to see who was coming in.. as the whole 15 division was there except Sam & Andy.

Everyone looked up in pure shock to who was at the door to the room... no one knew what to do..

'Helppp...please..'


End file.
